


Sahana and Marcy - Doubts

by Darkrogue21



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Literature, Short, Short One Shot, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrogue21/pseuds/Darkrogue21
Summary: Part of a collection of small one-shot interactions with Sahana and her friends, mainly Marcy, Morgynn, Ra'Shiir and Vandris (possibly others too)





	Sahana and Marcy - Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Skyrim time! It's been a while since I did something!
> 
> **Also note, Sahana is actually Ji'Dari, my Dragonborn character that I have had since the game released all those years ago. Her name was initially plucked from the UESPWiki but only when we had the bare bones of the game out, I didn't realise I was using a male title for her! But it had been so long it just...stuck. I've recently gone through a few changes as lore-wise, it bugged me, so I decided to use it as her alias instead and give her a true name (Sahana) but now I feel like it flows far better. So, Sahana she will remain going forward. Which is funny as now I have to go into my stories and replace the old name, but...oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I had a particular quote pop into my brain and just *knew* Marcy would say something like it, so I had to make a little scene somewhere. **spoiler** it's the "You're the hero in this story..." line.
> 
> In my little headcanon, Marcy and Sahana are BFFs and he's one of the only people he can fully let his guard down with and discuss his doubts after three centuries being alone. In a sweet way, he's actually a good listener and is there for her when she needs to vent about her own struggles. Sahana is the Dragonborn, but she doesn't want to be this ancient prophesied hero. She's had a hard life and just wants to relax, maybe open a little jewellery shop somewhere eventually. In a rare moment of quiet, she plays some chess and chills out with her friend and has a little confession time.
> 
> I didn't have much of a build up for this, so it's straight to talking. Maybe I'll edit it, maybe not.
> 
> (Imported from Deviantart)

Sahana gazed at the board in thought.

“Maybe I don’t want to be the hero.” she muttered bitterly. Marcelon sat back and swirled his cup as she continued, “Everyone seems happy to slap me with a prophecy that I didn’t want any part of. It was just...pure luck that I was caught over the border and thrown into that cart.”

“Are you sure it was just luck?” he asked before he took a sip.

She moved a piece across the board and looked over.

“Of course it was! I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Marcy, look at me! I’m the furthest thing from a hero that you can get!”

“Yet, for some reason fate has decided to throw you into this whether you like it or not.” he saw her frown and smirked, topping up her cup. “My dear, if there’s one thing I’ve learned in all my long years, it’s that you make the best of the life you have. You can either choose to mope and wallow in self-pity, pining for the past...or you can seize the present and choose to play the hand you’ve been dealt with to your advantage.” he took his cup again, “If I were you, I’d choose the latter. The former gets dull rather quickly after a century or two.”

“I just wish there wasn’t so much pressure. Hearing how the world is going to end if I don’t stop it is making it...difficult to focus on anything.”

He moved another piece to block her.

“You’re scared of failing?”

She moved again.

“Wouldn’t you be? This isn’t as simple as messing up a heist and spending time in prison. People are going to die and I...don’t like having that responsibility. I’ve always looked out for myself, now I have to consider the bigger picture. I have to save people who wanted me dead in the first place! I was never anyone’s first choice as saviour, was I?”

“Yet here you are.” he replied smugly, she let out a chuckle and sat back, casting her arms out dramatically.

“Here I am! And I bet everyone expected some kind of big, muscular Nordic hero and instead...they get little old me.” she sat forward to move another piece, taking on a serious air again with a sigh. “I don’t know...It makes me feel like it’s some kind of twisted joke. That, or fate has a very warped sense of humour.” she took her cup into her hands and sat back. Marcelon sighed.

“Sahana, I know how it feels to have your life decided for you, painfully so. You and I, we’re similar in some ways. We’d rather remain neutral, stay out of the bigger fights and twist the sides to our advantage...We’re born talkers, not heroes. We adapt and we survive.” he leant on his arm, scanning her with those red eyes which, despite feeling familiar, still made her uneasy after all this time. “But you’re not like me. I know you’ll throw that neutrality aside to do the right thing, because that’s just who you are.” she shifted in her seat and took another sip and he laughed when he moved another piece, “Now, I’m not saying that you’re _better_ than me, of course, but you show a compassion that I seem to lack. To some, at least. I understand your hesitation, but regardless of how you feel about the situation, you’re the hero in this story and it’s up to you to decide on which part you wish to play. Whatever you choose, you know I’ll stand with you.” he sat back again, locking his hands together and looking at her with a grin that showed the points of his fangs. “That’s _checkmate_ , by the way.” she set her cup down and looked over the board, shooting him a smirk.

“You cheated.”

“Me? Cheat? I’m hurt that you’d even consider such a thing!” he teased, “Besides, I seem to recall a certain _someone_ hiding cards under her sleeves during last night’s poker game...”

“Don’t you turn this on me! You kept me talking so you could sneak a move!”

They laughed amongst themselves and he held up his hands in mock defeat.

“It seems even I can’t win against those perceptive eyes of yours. Consider me told!” he caught her eyes, “Another game then?”

“Sure.”

Slowly, he cleared the board and reset the pieces. As she sat back down from grabbing another bottle of wine, he handed her his cup and she topped them both up again. In the calming silence she could hear the crackling of the fire.

“Marcy?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you...for what you said. I appreciate it.”

“Any time, I know you’d do the same for me. In fact...you have done, a few times now.” he sipped his drink and smiled, “Though I’d enjoy this rare moment whilst you can. I don’t exactly make it a habit of being nice and I do have a reputation to maintain in this little group as our resident tall, dark and mysterious vampire.”

She snickered into her cup.

“Your secret is safe with me. I promise.”


End file.
